0.0PC
Day 1 00:00 *'Contextual Measure of Time: None' *'Location: Nexus of Creation' This event marked the actual beginning of the linear progression of Time as measured in the Chronicles. The entity known as God used the Power Divine to open a CreationWell, a focused nexus of energy which could then be utilized to create on a massive scale. From that CreationWell God fashioned the Primal Atom (also known as the Great Seed of All). God then withdrew the Primal Atom from the CreationWell, making it reality. The Primal Atom, being the first Spatial-Temporal creation to exist, the very act of creating it, brought into existence many of the foundational forces that shaped the creation to come, among them the forces of Space and Time. The Primal Atom itself took full form, comprised completely of primal matter, a form of non-specific matter, able to then transform into varying primal elements that were part of the natural process of evolution. Within the Primal Atom existed the full potential of all existence, and in fact, the entire Second-Generation Creation would spring from this "great seed of all". God then directed a massive surge of the Power Divine into the Primal Atom and caused it to explode with unmatched force, spraying charged, particulate primal matter throughout the expanse of the Void. The space which contained the original Primal Atom itself remained set off, and became the Nexus of Creation, a special level of reality that reflected that original Primal Atom, containing within it, the complete potential of all creation. The wave of primal energy, released from the explosion also extended outward, forming an intricate web matrix which defined Space throughout the Void. This web of energy then stabilized into a standing pattern which formed the pre-cursor of what would become known as the Omniversal Chain, also known as the Binding. This phenomenon would create the boundaries that defined the various universes distinctly, one from another. Within these smaller voids, defined by the Binding, the individual pieces of the Primal Atom (See Primal Atom Shards) then set in motion the complex series of events that would eventually lead to the development of their respective universes. For most, this meant a repetition of prior events, with the seedling once more exploding and spraying its contents throughout the depths of its defined void. In doing so, it seeded that void with the primal elements that would set into motion cosmological evolution, eventually giving rise to substance and matter, which would then form the basis of all existence within their respective universes. The Visionary Universe was one such universe of this type. However, it is important to note that this was not the case in all universes. Certain defined universes failed to evolve at all, and the primal matter, or the localized primal atom itself, never triggered any evolutionary process. In at least one case, the life and matter of that universe was brought directly into being by God, who entered that universe and created directly by spoken word (see Biblical Universe). In other cases, the localized primal atoms themselves evolved into sentient beings, sometimes mimicing their creator, God (see God Reflections), sometimes even believing themselves to be the ultimate creator of all things. These beings in turn then brought into being the creation of their respective universes. In one case, that being itself evolved its primal matter into biological matter, and eventually filled its universe with its own unique bio-form (see Unknown Universe). It is also important to note that substance and matter did not form the dominant basis of reality in all universes. In some universes energy, sound, even thought eventually formed the basis of all existence. This event, in far more simplistic understanding, usually only extending to the localized events in their own universe, is often referred to as "The Big Bang." Additional Resources * Wikipedia Article on the Big Bang Category:Chronicles Category:Cosmological Early History Category:Historical Benchmarks Category:Primary Source Articles